A series of firsts
by ScreamingParrot
Summary: experiencing new things for the first time
1. Underwears

Synthetic sunlight filtered through the M ships windows highlighting dust mites dancing in the air as the a tangle of bodies under the sheets started to shift ruby eyes cracking open as a full bladder made its presence known scratching his balls Yondu ambles about the cabin relishing the feel of a good nights sleep as a boot is carelessly aimed at Kraglins still sleeping form, if Yondu was up Kraglin should be too

"Krags you moved ma underwears?" Captain grumbled as he searched around the floor, behind the desk and ontop the ceiling fan just incase

"No cap echo pr'lly dun laundry gotta watch her always doin it like there ain't nothing else to keep er busy scratching his chest and sighing

"They was clean on few days back flarkin woman, were is she? Me others gone out my draws an all"

"I got spare in tha bagpack thing help urself"

"Spare? Only here three day whatcha need spare fer?" giving up the search and dying up Kraglins spare boxers suspiciously Yondu decides commando is the better choice if not the comfortable one

"Keeps er happy"

"Suppose its worth it all be fine without for now"

Calling around the ship echo was nowhere to be found

... ... .

A little later the door opens and Echo wanders in hot food drinks and a shopping bag balanced precariously as she navigates the bio pad pair of boots and a few boxes of unknown contents

"Morning boys, I got breakfast" Dumping everything on the table kraglin was thankfully quick enough to save the caff from rolling off the table as the bag was shoved at Yondu

"For you"

"Eh?"

He pulls out of all things a pack of boxers

"uh . . . where's ma underwear's?" worriedly Yondu glanced from the pack in his hands to Echo

"Spontaneous combustion? Became sentient and left to pursue their dreams? Started a war with the dust bunnies under your bed? take your pick but they're gone"

... ... ...

Sitting in your chair later preparing to disembark the jingling of loose harnesses and rub of leathers on seat reverberate around the cockpit as Captain wriggles around on his chair like a naughty school child

"Gunna take time getting used ta these darling dunt keep everything together it's all over the place" as Yondu continues to rearrange himself

"Yah'll get used to it Capt'n" as the leathers in the co pilots chair squeak as kraglin attempts his own rearanging through his jumpsuit


	2. Vegetables

It was loud, they were arguing, they were throwing food but it was fun

Damned hormones, Echo smiled as the thought hit hard, Home, Groot launched peas into water glasses, Peter hid his greenbeans in a napkin, that was progress ok so not its intended purpose but he was using it, and Yondu didnt even try to hide it as he slid his carrots onto Kraglins plate

Her misfit family

"Your all gonna get scurvy at this rate"

"im NOT curvey" indignant Drax emphasised by mashing his palm to the table it was ruined as the mashed potatoe Rocket flung managed to explode out from under his fingers splattering Gamora and Mantis

"im the perfect weight for my size" licking his fingers clean giggle shaking your head

"Skurvy is when you get sick from not eating your veg" knowing your audiences limited attention span it was the best explanation theyd actually take in

placing her plate in the sink and depositing Yondus carrots back on his plate with a pointed look echo smiled

"i aint eatin them woman ah hate them wierd things" Youndu grumped as calloused blue hands pulled her down onto his lap cradling her close

"fine 'sigh' but im not scouring the markets for vitamin pills if you dont at least make the effort to eat well the rare times we're able to get fresh veg" kissing his nose he proceded to pretended to vomit behind the chair much to the hilarity of the group Kraglin however saw his opportunity and started to clear the table hated carrots and all as talk turned to the upcoming holiday

... ... ...

Singing along to some clones of peters music the smell of baking cakes wafts around the m ship waking its inhabitants

hips swaying as she weighed and measured frosting Echo chukled to herself her bondmates were as fussy as toddlers telling them outright to eat their veg would cause them to dig heels in refusing anything remotly healthy for weeks in a bid to prove they didnt need it trying to out do each other like a wierd competition

making mini carrot cake muffins with added apples and raisins for breakfast and calling them breakfast cakes however or her magenta pasta sauce for tea had her men claiming she was the best cook in the quadrant as they asked for seconds haha

bare arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into his chest, lips kisseing a trail up her neck hot puffs of breath lingering as Kraglin nipped her ear

"mmm youve been busy"

"sometimes i want to treat my boys"

his hips jerk suddenly into hers as Yondu slaps his arse feet silent on the floor as he steals two stright off the cooling rack

"much better than them damn carroty things luv"

a few crumbs clung to his lips as yondu tugged her into a deep kiss so Kraglin could swipe his own

" oh what the hell" chuckling Echo reached into her pocket pulling out a tattered old recipie card and placing it on the cooling rack

"theres more carroty things in each of those cakes than you'd ever believe look at the recipe"

"yah wouldn't"

"its the same recipie iv always used you both like it stop being big kids and eat your veg"

calculating eyes hold a silent conversation

"so can you do carrits like this to go wit

tea?"

... ... ...

shortly before they were due to disengaged and return to the Ecclector II a knock at the shuttle door startled echo from her book, they wernt due visitors? and her mates were out on some important last minute errand

"open up girly hands are full"

"yondu?" confused but activating the bio lock anyway Yondu and Kraglin barreled in each carring a large crate full of carrots and apples

"any chance of more o them carroty cakes?" 

_(i constantly have to change the names of food to get my kids to eat which is embarrassing as im actually a cook my husband is as fussy as my kids so hiding veg in things is my speciality)_


	3. Kissing

the tavern was full the crew were celebrating a job well done, booze was cheap and flowing ok its not of the best of quality but who cared when a man could drown his sorrows for a unit a dram

ravagers began to sing 'nerry a soul among them could carry a tune but they made up for it in joyous window rattaling volume

shantys began joyvial about drinking, theving and gold as the evening witlre on and their repotour ran low thry slowly began turning to tunes of loved ones left behind, Tulk had taken the lead on this song singing about a girl he left in bonny scotland wherever the hfuck that were

leaning backwards on the bar keeping watch over his motley crew Captian Udonta smiled

not quite three sheets to the wind, maybe two at a push, this was the life

His first standard year as Captian of his own ship, The Eclector, his crew had finally taken shape into a band of men he could trust to get the job done

belching as he downed his dram another slid along the bar to slop against his elbow before he could call for another

The rest of the crew were happily crowded around the tables only the captian and first mate at the bar skinny fucker only had the position six month his first first mate was a loaner from 'leta till he got the measure of his crew

skinny fucker had a stupid grin on his face

"Wassat fer?"

"like seein ya smile sir, dint pay fer it if thats wha ya thinkin"

"good lad"

what dim light there was in the bar glinted off Yondus teeth as he grinned

"yah wana get outa here Krags?"

back on yondus mship

As soon as the bio lock slamed shut Kraglins hands were immediately all over his Captain leather duster shucked off as he worked the many buckles of his jacket

Yondus breath hitched as Kraglin nipped and sucked his way along his neck just hard enough to leave a bruise

the jacket joined the duster forgotten on the floor as the men crased into the sleeping quaters

Kraglin pushed him back towards against the bed till he fell kneeling over his hips grinding his throbing cock against yondus chest electing a groan of wanton lust from his Captain

gods hed wanted this since the day he joined up to male the Captain his, Krags didnt share well,

Yondu fumbled with their zippers as hot lips worked their way along his neck sending little thrills of pleasure directly to his groin and on up to his chin till they reached his lips

"Wha tha fuck ya doin!?"

palms pressed against Kraglins chest attemting to shove him off but failing instead only pushing him back

"Jus kissin yah Sir" looking to all the world like a kicked pup this wasnt what his evening had promised, kissing was supposed to lead to sex good rough shoving his Captian into the mattress and pounding into him till they both came fucking

"Why tha fuck were ur tongue in ma gob?" wiping the back of his hand over his mouth to remove Kraglins slobber but no longer trying to shift him from his lap

"didnt yah like it sir?"

"Yer tounge were in my gob, mines in thur aint no room for yours an all"

"Yah aint never been kissed before Sir?"

"Lips are fer whistlin' if ah go lockin 'em wi yours or some other fucker I cant use ma arrow can I"

_fuck that made him painfully hard, sure Captian wernt no blushing virgin, crew had witnessed him at many a brothel taking three bots to a room fir the evening but to be frist to kiss him? the first that Yondu surrendered himself to? _

"Aint nuthin gunna touch yah in here captian I wouldnt let it, . . . sept mebbe me" leering now Kraglin ground back into him

_Yondu stiffled a groan __he might be right, on his m-ship nobody else could overide the bio lock suppose they could force it but theyd have alot of warning plently enough to finish playing tonsil hocky_ and deal with it . . . did krags even have tonsils?

hands hotter than a sun traced under his wife beater brushing skin setting it aflame stopping that train of thought

"Yah gotta stop tha"

Kraglins hands froze about to tweak his nipples gulping he stuttered

"Y . Yah dun want me touchin yah no more Sir? "

"Fuck no not tha want ya touchin me all over" his own hand roughly cupping the younger mans chin

"Need yah to stop that sir shit tho get enough o tha on ship dun do nuthin fer me"

"Sure thing Yondu"

"Yah wana try that kissin again?"


End file.
